the sound of a breaking heart
by rikusgirl222222
Summary: rikuxoc. a girl who was bored one day started to press random buttens. she is then thrown in to kingdom hearts. and her best friend doesn't think it's a damn game any more. complete
1. tsuki umi kiba

rg:i don't own kingdom hearts in anyway.i wish but no

ansem:and thats a good thing.i would have been slowly killed, by evil pink monkeys, that want to take over the world.

rg: you catch on fast.now go back to playing with your dolls.

ansem:you said you'd never tell anybody!

rg:opps! anyway on with the fic!

* * *

the sound of a breaking heart 

tsuki umi kiba

"tsuki your always on that damn game!" Yume tsuki's friend yelled over the phone. "huh what?" came tsuki's reply. "argh i swear! if your not going to talk then i'll let you go." yume said dryly. "k bye" tsuki said. "bye" she said simply.

tsuki sat there open mouthed staring at the t.v.she was now playing the game for the 16th time.the remix of simple and clean was blaring. she looked at the controler. she started to press buttens.

up, down.square,square,triangle,right,left,L2,L1. there was a click sound. "what in the 7 seas of hell?" tsuki said droping the controler. the tv screen went blank.tsuki felt compeled to touch the screen.she touched the white screen. she lurched forward. she started to slip in to a deep sleep. she then felt a sharp pain. like something was ripping her heart out.

"kuro kiri" tsuki whipered. then she fell into a black abyss.

* * *

"i think shes waking up!" a voice that sounded alot like Sora said. "no mommy i don't wan't to save the world from evil pink monkeys." tsuki yelled.she jumped up and looked around. she looked at Sora and screamed. "sora your face scared her!" Donald said. "your Sora!" tsuki yelled. "yeah, do i know you?" he asked. "your Sora from kingdom hearts!" tsuki said wide eyed. "kingdom hearts?" Donald,Goofy and Sora said in unison. "a video game! oh my god i'm in a VIDEO GAME!" tsuki cried. "okkkkkkkk" Sora said. "ok i guess i should explain..." you say.

* * *

"so in your world i'm not real." Sora said taking it in. "yup! and i must be here for some reason...oh my god i get to meet riku!" tsuki cried.

* * *

"this is very unsuspected." maleficent said. "riku it would be best if you kill this girl, she maybe a pain later on."

* * *

rg:so how was it flame is welcome.

ansem:remeber to reveiw or she'll kill me!

rg: and who cares about YOU!


	2. balancer

rg:wow people like this story. but, ansem still found out my rath.

ansem:laying in a pool of his own blood.

yume:i think you over did it.

rg:sooooooo? anyway yume (touya) is my best friend in real life. she loves kh but i'm always playing it.

yume:yeah you can repeat almost every line,baka

rg:loser

yume:...

ansem:...X.X

* * *

"Well given the area, were in wonderland right?" Tsuki asked. "Yeah how'd you know?" Sora asked. "Trust me you don't want to know."Tsuki said. "is alice gone?" Tsuki asked. "Yeah, we were heading to the bazar room." Sora said. "Ok then Donald please don't use fire on the trickmaster." Tsuki said. "why?" Donald asked. "because i said so!" Tsuki yelled.

* * *

"what the hell, where i'm i?" Yume said looking around. she was sitting on a tree somewhere in the deep jungle. "i had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen."

* * *

"that thing is huge!"Tsuki cried. "i thought you said you'd played the game!" sora said. "i did but i wasn't in it!" Tsuki said shaking. "I don't even have a wepon." "then just stay out of the way" donald said jumping at the heartless. 

20 minutes later

things are not looking good for the home team. Donald and Goofy are knocked out. Sora is close to dieing, and the trick master is chaseing after him. when the heartless was on the finishing blow Tsuki screamed "kuro kiri!" a black fog filled the room.when it touched the heartless. it dissapeared, the heart it was useing floating in the sky. "shiro kiri." tsuki said holding her hands out. white fog filled the room healing every one. "Gawsh that was cool Tsuki!" goofy said. "Yeah but i don't know how i did it. the words just came to me." Tsuki said. "What! your the balancer and you didn't know?" Donald screamed. "Balancer?" Sora asked. "The balancer is a person who can control the light and dark at the same time. The person is to uphold the balance. You know make it so that theres good and evil." Tsuki said. "So if i'm the balancer then i shouldn't be on anyside."

"_well no you can be on anyside, but choose carefully_." a voice said. "did you guys hear that?" Tsuki asked. "no why?"Sora asked. " nevermind." Tsuki said. "next we go to thje olympus coliseum, but first i think you guys should train up in traverse town."

* * *

"I think i'm going to throw up!." Tsuki yelled. "Donald i told you, you drive horrable! so let me drive." Sora said. "i think i'll pass." Tsuki said.

* * *

rg:well i'll contune later on this week. so ja ne

* * *

kuro kiri- black fog

shiro kiri- white fog


	3. yume,riku,cloud,leon oh my!

_the mystery voice_

thoughts

**me**

rg:hello! i'm sorry the last chapter was so short! i thought i was going to my grams. then i was going to do chapter 3 on that compter.

so yeah sorry. this one shall be longer.

yume: but first answers to reveiws:

belovedRiku: i m hopping to it! lol.

sweatthangpaige: i'm going to be making them longer and i'm going to try to get chappters out at least 3 times a week

warning: i like cloud so NO cloud bashing! ...i think...

* * *

"cloud,cloud,CLOUD!" tsuki said.she was danceing around in the gummi-ship. " who's cloud?" sora asked. " you'll see!" tsuki sang.the small group were droped off at the coliseum gates. the boys walked around the area, while tsuki sat on the steps to the entrance. after what felt like an hour the boys walked up to tsuki. "so your done?" tsuki said. sora shook his head yes. "then go in the lobby and speak to the goat dude,sfter bthe barrel test come get me ok?" tsuki said. "alright lez go!" goofy said smiling. 

'_why __didn't you go with them?'_ the mystery voice asked. "i have no clue." tsuki said aloud. ' _death is around. you'll make the right choice my kurai megami.'_ the voice said fadeing.

'that voice sounds so much like kage's, maybe he's helping me from the other side?' tsuki thought to herself.

* * *

"kage why do you not tell her?" a young woman asked. she looked the part of a wife. she was wearing a cooking apron with litte pick hearts. her long black hair was in a neat bun. "keirei please don't tell me you think she's ready, she is still young. no one wants to give their life away after they finally found their soul mate. i must say i don't like fates choice. the reason tsuki is going to die is becauseof that damn boy, she is to kind. i would have left himbe, left in thedarkness. he did want it so bad, the power that is." kage said. "yes but kage if you love her like I, then you should warn her of him. make it so they couldnever fall in love. maybe i could get the boy riku to fall in love with me instead. tsuki may suffer so much heart break, that she would grow to hate him.then she'd live to fall in love with another." keirei said. "and that someone would be who?" kage asked looking at his wife strangly. "akai." keirei replied. "ah yes him...he'd be perfect for my little sister." kage said smirking.

* * *

" kick their butts sora!" tsuki yelled jumping up and down.it was the 6th round, next up was cloud. the fight begain. sora throwing chain combos like there was no torrmorrow.after a few minutes sora was down and cloud was aboutbto kill the young hero. 'wait my being here could change the plot, oh crap didn't think of that.' "please don't kill him!" tsuki yelled on the sidelines. cloud put his sword away. hades started to yell things at cloud. "hey you jackass leave the poor guy alone!" tsuki yell. "why should I you little girl?" hades asked. " because i'm the balancer and i'm going to kick your ass!" tsuki said running up next to sora.hades of coures chickened out and called cerberus in. "man that thing looks like a panther, i wish yume was here she LOVES panthers." tsuki said smiling. "this is no time for memory line!" Donald said. just when cerberus was to have a 'hero dinner' hercules stops the hell hound. he tells everyone to run as he subdoes the beast. 

back in the loby

"tsuki if you keep that up you'll walk a hole in the floor." sora said. "sora i think we should help." tsuki said worry filling her voice. "i think tsuki is right." goofy said. with that said tsuki ran back in the arena.cerberus was just advancing on herc. "hey you over grown mutt pick on someone your on gender!" tsuki yelled puting her hands in frount of her."suishou ame!" black clouds started to develope in the sky. sharp white crystals fell from the sky on to the hound. black blood was litering the ground. "tsuki don't you think that attack was a bit violant?" sora asked. "yeah but i got the job done right?" tsuki said smiling.

* * *

"come on you two, stop fighting it's dumb to fight each other." tsuki said with a sigh. next thing she knew the gummi-ship was heading strait for dirt. 

...a little later...

"sora! donald! goofy! where are you guys!" tsuki yelled.

...with sora at the tent...

"danold, goofy!" sora cried run up to donald. "yack, did you see tsuki?" goofy asked. "noI thought she'd be with you." sora said. "you know tsuki! thank god! i'm yume tsuki's friend. i'm from tsuki's w- i mean home town." yume said coming out the shadows. "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" a female voice cried. "thats tsuki's voice!" yume cried rushing out of the tent.the others followed. they ran to the banbo thicket. tsuki was surrounded by shadow heartless. one lunged at her she screamed and touched the heartless, it turn prue white, then it started to rub upagainst her. the other heartless backed up. the white one then let out a 'mee' sound and jumped in to tsuki's arms. "tsuki how did you do that!" yume asked. "well i think that since i'm the blancer, i have the power to turn the darkness to light. so if i could turn this shadow to the light by just touching it,then what other powers do i have?" tsuki asked the group around her.

_' you have the power to summon the darkness, everything a person on the dark side can do, you can too. the same with the_

_light.'_ the voice of kage said."are you kage, please tell me are you my big brother that died 2 years ago?" tsuki asked. '_yes, i'm not died though i'm just awaymy kurai megami.'_ kage said. "then show your self to me, is miss.keirei with you too? please tell me why did you go away?" tsuki asked. everyone within the clearing other then the white heartless was looking at tsuki like she's nuts. '_when the time is right, my kurai megami.'_ kagesaid as his voice faded. "big brother please wait, i miss you!" tsuki said sinking to the ground. "mee" the heartless said rubbing against her. "it needs a name, tsuki." yume said smiling. "how about shiro?" tsuki asked the heartless. "mee" shiro said. " is it a boy, your a girl?" sora asked tsuki. "boy?" shiro shook his head no. "girl?" tsuki asked. "mee" shiro said. "oh, you are so cute!" tsuki said hugging shiro.

* * *

the rest of the deep jungel was very close to the original game, though tsuki and yume we there to aid in the fights.. yume was a magic user. tsuki was useing a katana that was found in the tree house. on the way back to traversr town yume learned throw up 101, and tsuki swore to kill donald for hitting shiro, for going "mee" all the time.other then that it wasd very close to the game.

traverse town

yume ran out the gummi-ship like evil pinl monkeys that wanted to take over the world were after her. then yuffie saw sora trying topeel yume off the ground andran over to help. "got some more friends?" she said gesturingto the two new team members. then when shiro walked out of the ship. it looked like all hell was about to break loose, everyone in the square started to srceam, then run. yuffie was about to attack the confused shiro, when tsuki jumped in frount of her. "miss. this heartless has been enlightened, i have the power to turn the heartless away from the darkness." "thats a neat power in battle. oh my name is yuffie! and yours would be?" yuffie asked. "tsuki. the heartless's name is shiro, and that girl over there is my friend yume." tsuki said. "nice to meet you tsuki. leon is in the secret waterway." yuffie said smiling. "ok thanks i hope to see you again." tsuki said picking up shiro. she started walking up the steps towards the second district.

waterway

soraa and leon talk forever till finally leon notied tsuki sitting there playing with shiro. **intro's were made alittle bit earlier.** "tsuki, what world did you come from?" he asked. "a world where your game. yume and I are best friends. we also love kingdom hearts or the game we're in now." tsuki said waving her hand around. "don't you miss your world, your family?" sora asked. "no, i'm happy here, my big brother just passed away 2 years ago, my mom is always at work, and my father...inever knew my father. so really, i like traveling with you guys, your my family!" tsuki said smiling. " oh and sora we should go see cid, he works with gummis.

well everyone knows how it goes cid askes sora to take the old book to merlin, and then cid works on the ship.well after the chat with merlin., tsuki is bouncing off the walls,and when theywalk into the third D she never looked happier. "riku!" sora cries when he spots the youth. after the donald and sora fight, tsuki sees riku about to slip aay. she grabs ahold of his arm. "riku, make the right choice maleficent is lieing to you. sora has not replaced you, all he talks about is you and kairi. please riku i know she must have told you i'm from a diffrent world and that i know whats going to happen. please your going to get seeled in the door to the darkness. make the right choice for your friends and beware of ansem." tsuki said smiling at him. "don't worry you can trust me." riku nodded and walked off. "huh where did riku go sora asked, oh well at least i know he's alright who knows maybe we'll run in to kairi soon too." sora said smiling.

* * *

rg:ok so there you guys go thanks to all who reveiw and tuoya ...hi! .

yume/touya: loser

rg:...


	4. believe with all your heart

"Tsuki you'll stare a hole in the window at this rate." Yume said smiling. "Mee" Shiro agreed. "But you've played the game too, Riku will appear in front of this house." Tsuki whispered. " The go take a walk or something, shiro is really worried about you." Yume replied. "Mee" shiro said. "Ok. Um guys I'm going to take a walk." tsuki said looking away from the window. "Be careful of the heartless." Goofy said smiling at her. "Don't worry I'll take shiro with me for extra protection." Tsuki said getting up. "I'll be at the keyhole when I'm done, Ja ne." tsuki said waving. She walked out the door. Everyone then went back to conversing. Riku was standing in the third district square. "Riku!" Tsuki said running forward. " I've thought about what you said. If you know what's going to happen, then where's Kairi?" Riku asks. Tsuki put her head down. " I can't tell you, you still may side with the darkness." Tsuki said sadly. "But, please if you journey with me and Sora- 'mee' and shiro I'll reconsider!" "Fine." Riku said crossing his arms. " You will…yay!" tsuki squeaked. She ran up to him and gave him a hug than could snap anyone's rib cage. They just stood there for a minute in the same position. "Mee?" shiro asked. Tsuki blush. "Sorry happy moment." "Yeah." Riku replied. "Mee." Shiro said tauntingly. "Shiro next shadow heartless I see, will be your boyfriend." Tsuki said.

"Mee"

"No I don't!"

"Mee"

"I don't!

"Mee mee"

"You can understand it?" Riku asked. "Mee!" shiro said. "Shiro says she's a girl not an 'it'." Tsuki translated. "Why is SHE white anyway?" Riku asked. "Cause I'm the balancer." Tsuki said proudly. "Balancer?" Riku asked.

* * *

Where's tsuki?" Yume asked Sora. "She said, she'll meet us at the keyhole." "Maybe she ran into some heartless." Sora offered. Just then tsuki climbed up to the gizmo shop roof, with two heartless on her shoulders. Shiro on the right and a red heartless on the left. " A new one?" yume asked. "Yep, shiro has a boyfriend!" tsuki says smugly. She steps on the roof and says, "I named him Akai. After one of my childhood friends." Then Riku climbed up the ladder. "Riku!" Sora shouts happily. "Yep, he's coming with us on our journey, and Donald if you have a problem with it say it to my face." Tsuki said looking at Donald. "But it may have consequences, I might get mad and blown you up or something like that." A thick silence befell the group. "Anyway lets reveal that keyhole!" yume said smiling. "Keyh" Akai said. Oh, he's to cute!" tsuki said hugging him. "Mee!" shiro said. "Your cute to shiro." Tsuki said giggling. "Hey Riku how about you ring the bell, so I don't fell like you've been left out." "Yeah sure." Riku replied. Riku rang the bell the first time, the fountain in the square changed backgrounds. He rang it the second time the same thing happened. When he rang it the third time water flew up and the keyhole appeared. Everyone jumped down to the square and ran up to the keyhole. Then the guard armor appeared. "I thought we killed that thing!" Sora yelled in confusion. 

Every one got in to a battle stance. Akai and shiro ran away to the sidelines. Yume was holding katana, as was tsuki. " I think me and tsuki can handle this one." Yume said smirking. Tsuki nodded. "Double elemental blade!" the girls shouted in unison. The two katanas turned black, the two girls then swung at the heartless. Even though they were 5 feet from the monster a blast of black energy plowed in to the heartless killing it for good. Sora then sealed the traverse town keyhole. " So tsuki what's next?" goofy asked. "Agrabah!" tsuki cried.

* * *

"Tsuki! "Yume cried. On the way to Agrabah tsuki came down with a fever. She was now always in a room in the back of the Gummi-ship. She was always asleep, but now she was in the cockpit with the others. "Tsuki your sick, stay here while me go seal the keyhole." Yume said. "Keyh!" Akai said. "Mee." Shiro said. "Alright." Tsuki said heading to the back. "Riku, could you stay here with tsuki?" Yume asked. "Why" he asked. "In case she wants to pull a stunt like that again. "Ok." Riku replied heading to the back room as well. "They make such a cute couple!" yume squealed. "Mee." Shiro said in agreement. "What?" Sora said. "You know tsuki and Riku, well if she would stop lying to herself then they would be a cute couple." Yume sighed. "Stop lying to herself?" Donald asked. "Yeah, but I can't tell you much, that's up to tsuki." Yume said.

* * *

When Riku walked in to the room tsuki was already asleep. She was murdering incoherent things. Then Riku saw a white flash. A seen was displayed on the walls. **ok people before I didn't care what tsuki looked like, but now this is what she'll look like from know on. Yume also is described also I never said were tsuki was from. All you people knew was that she was taking in to the game. **a little girl was playing in a field of flowers. She had long silver hair to the knees with blood red tips. Her eyes were pure gold. A young man about the age of 17 walked in to the field. He had black hair, and eyes the color of coal. "Tsuki." He said. The girl's eyes changed to a soft blue. "Big brother Kage!" she cried and ran forward. She leaped into his arms and hugged him. "Tsuki, Yume and Akai are waiting for you back at the palace. 

The next seen showed the little tsuki, with 2 other kids. The young boy was the same age as tsuki. He had short coal black hair and blood red eyes, and the girl was a couple months older. She had long blue hair and purple eyes. "Akai, why do you have to go away?" tsuki whined. The boy or Akai looked like he wanted to kill something. "Because miss. Tsuki my father is going to move out of the country, but please miss tsuki do not cry I'll write you letters and try to visit." Tsuki nodded. He then walked down the long corridor they were in. he disappeared, never to be seen by tsuki in the 6 long years to come.

The next to last seen showed tsuki with her brother Kage. It was the last time she would see him before his death. She and him were walking in to a video game store. She was talking about a new game that just came out 'kingdom hearts.' Her brother told her to look around the store while he looked for something. He then got one of the copies of 'kingdom hearts' and went to pay for it.

The finally seen showed tsuki plying kingdom hearts. She had just beat Ansem. It was her first time beating the game. Her favorite was Riku of course. She was hoping to see Riku on destiny islands of something of the sort. She watch to the part with Riku been sealed in the door to the darkness. She started to cry, and when the door was shut she had to pause the game cause she was crying so hard.

* * *

Tsuki awoke with a start. Riku was looking at her. "You saw it didn't you?" she asked softly. You were and still are my favorite character in the game. Every time I beat the game I was always hoping the ending would change and you would live happy ever after. **in he world there is no kingdom hearts 2. what was done was done. **I even hoped in the beginning of the game something would change and you would not side with the darkness. A silly dream right? That is till I was taken into the game. The first thing that ran though my mind was helping you." Tsuki said smiling at the ground."it's still a silly dream no one can change fate." 

"That isn't true you make your own fate, I could choose to side with the light right now if I wanted to." Riku said. Tsuki started to laugh, but she managed to choke out "I always told yume, that if you believe something with all your heart it would come true. So here I am now defying the very thing I tell others."

"I think the fever is just getting to you. Tsuki. So get so sleep." Riku said turning around to leave. Tsuki then grabbed his arm. "Could you please stay with me?" tsuki asked.Riku pulled up a chair to the bed.

* * *

"Riku! Tsuki! Are you two in here?" yume yelled. "What's wrong yume?" Sora asked. "Riku and tsuki are not here." Yume said. "Maybe their in the back room." Donald offered. The group went to the back of the ship, yume softly knock on the door. There was no answer, so she walked in. Tsuki was asleep on the bed and Riku's head was on the bed. "See a cute couple" yume said. "Mee" keyh" the two heartless agreed. "I still so there's no way." Sora said shaking his head.

* * *

ok answer to reveiws:

Yume/Touya:it means you throw up like no tomorrow! lol

lanablaze92: yes i do know a little japnesse. i will keep it up as liong as people reveiw!

* * *

rg:7 reveiws! on the 3rd chapy! yay and 89 hits! 2 favs and an alert to! i feel so speical.

yume:well isn't that nice

riku (walks in the room) hi

rg: (faints)

yume:...baka onna...

riku:...


	5. welcome to my home

"Sora oh my god you got to see this!" yume choked. She was in the doorway tot the back room." What?" Sora asked. She pointed to Riku and tsuki. Riku was falling out of the chair **still asleep **he had his arms around Tsuki's waist. Tsuki on the other hand was falling out of the bed. Yume then had the undying urge to poke them. She walked over to tsuki and poked her on the side she went down, and then she pushed Riku of the chair and in a weird twist of fate tsuki rolled over a bit, so that Riku hit the floor. Then she rolled on top of him. Riku upon impact woke up. Tsuki was still gone. Riku then noticed Tsuki's arms were on his chest and that his arms were around her waist alit close to her butt. He blushes and removed his hands, he the n tried to push tsuki off, she then cluched on to the fabric of his shirt. " A little help?" Riku asked his two friends. Then two then try to pry Tsuki's fingers from Riku's shirt. They momentarily succeed, that is until tsuki raps her arms around Riku's neck. "There's only one way to wake her up. Yume said with a sigh. "Oh my god, Riku and Sora are doing each other!" tsuki sat up so she was straddling Riku's waist. "Noooooooo! Don't let the stories be true, I at least want a shot!" tsuki screamed. She then spotted Riku blushing. "Oh hello…"

* * *

" A new worlds a head!" Donald shouted. All headed to the cockpit. "It's o-our home world!" yume yelled. "What?" tsuki asked looking at some familiar landmarks. They disembarked in the field that tsuki used to play in when she was a kid. "I never seen this place before." Yume said with curiosity. " This was my secret place when I was younger. Only Akai, Kage and me knew about this place." Tsuki said softly. Yume started to jump up and down, "maybe we'll see akai!" yume said happily. "Yeah maybe…" tsuki said. 'I don't want to see him, for some reason, what if akai-kun gets jealous of all me new friends?' tsuki thought to herself as she walked down the dirt path. 

When they come out of the small field, every other than yume and tsuki gasped. In front of them was a huge white castle with high walls around it. But the most dazzling feature was it was floating 300 feet off the ground. "Welcome to the world of the gods." Tsuki said. " What! You're a goddess?" Riku shouted. "Yes I'm the goddess of death and life." Tsuki said. "And I'm the goddess of chaos." Yume said smiling. "Come on lets go see mother she may have an explanation, for me getting throw into the game." Tsuki said going forward. "Um, how the hell do we get up there?" Sora asked pointing to the castle.

"Yosei maho." Yume and tsuki said in unison. The group was then lifted of the ground. An invisible force pushed them to the gats of the castle. "Password?" a voice asked. "My lady fate" yume and tsuki said in unison. "Is that you, miss tsuki? And miss yume." The voice asked as the gates opened. "Yes akai it's us." Tsuki said. "Miss tsuki, miss yume, the queen has been worried about you." Akai said.Akai lead them though the cobble stone streets to the castle. Everyone cleared the way for the group. Whispers of 'the the goddess have come back to us.' Went though the crowd. "What do they mean by ' the goddess have come back to us?' " Riku asked tsuki. "Yume's and my families are under a curse to control an element each I was special because life and death are hand and hand. My mother or the queen is fate, which her name is also. "oh, is that why you have your little saying?" Riku asked. "Yep, oh and thanks for staying with me, you are a true friend Riku-kun." Tsuki said smiling. "riku-kun that's new." Riku said smiling. "Oh isn't that so cute! Tsuki only calls boys by kun if she really likes them." Yume said winking at Riku.

* * *

"Tsuki, yume you're here I was so worried!" fate cried hugging the two girls. Fate had long black hair that waved a bit. She had bright pink eyes. "Yes mother, were back, but we must leave very soon after we seal the keyhole!" tsuki said. "No your not leaving tsuki! I don't care what yume does, you might get hurt stay here with akai and me." Fate said. Just then a man with long black hair purple/red eyes walked in. Tsuki's eyes turned red. "Kishi-kun!" tsuki said smiling. " You'll see kishi anytime, your friends can stay the night here, but mid-afternoon they're leaving. The keyhole for this world has already been sealed." Fate said. "So for now go to Tsuki's room, I'll have a maid come get you when the rooms are ready."

* * *

"Mother what's Tsuki's fate?" kishi asked. "She is to stay here. Her new little friends are supposed to die to night. She won't find out till morning though. Then she's to fall in love with akai." Fate said. "I don't know mother, as tsuki says if you believe with all your heart anything can come true, even if it out wits fate it self." Kishi said smiling. "That's only a stupid saying!" fate said crossing her arms. "Not in the hands of that by Riku and tsuki, they will change even fate mother, cause if you haven't forgot I'm the god of love." Kishi said smirking. "You need to stop living in fairy tales." Fate said " you need to believe in them." Kishi said as he throws a book at his mother. It read: Tsuki's dairy.

* * *

"Oh, tsuki writes poems?" Sora said holding Tsuki's poem book. "There probably girl." Sora said as he opened the book. He then read aloud: I look around at these people 

I feel out of place

I'm never to belong

I wish for death to sweep me

Off my feet

I would do it myself

But fear consumes me

Also the fear of my friends

Along with their tears

My friends laugh around me

They like the same things as I

To find some hope in them

Is what I think

Denying the truth, the reality

The happiness intoxicating

Why can't I be like that?

Happy, carefree

Then I realize that I can never be happy

And also that I could never belong

" God tsuki dark much." Sora said. "Yeah, poetry is my way of venting anger and sadness." Tsuki said. "Anyway what are you doing to do about the whole you can't come with us thing?" Riku asked. "Simple Riku-kun, I'm going to run away." Tsuki said, "What your mom would be pissed!" yume yelled. "Any better ideas?" tsuki asked. "No" yume murmured. There was a soft rap on the door. "The rooms are ready." The voice said.

* * *

'I wonder why mom let them stay? The last time she let outsiders stay they…died…oh shit!' tsuki thought to her self. She jumped up, and ran with inhuman speed to the other side of the castle. She sprinted in to Riku's room. Shiro and akai **the heartless one** followed her. Riku was sleeping peacefully. "Riku get up!" she yelled. He made a grunting noise and turned away from her. She then walked over to the bed; she hopped on the bed and laid down next to him. She was trying to suppress a giggle. She rapped her arms around his waist and said. : Riku, Riku honey your turn to see what's wrong with the baby." Riku jumped up and screamed "what the hell!" he looks down at tsuki who is laughing her ass off. "What the hell are you doing in my bed!" he screeches. Tsuki then straitens out and says. "We have to wake the others up, I'll tell you on the Gummi-ship." She then walks out to the hall. Shiro, akai and Riku followed. When Riku got to the doorway tsuki let out an ear-shattering scream. Every one ran out of there rooms. "Good." Tsuki said. "Now everyone we got to get to the Gummi-ship." "Were still in our night gowns!" yume said. "Boo-ho!" tsuki said.

* * *

"Ok why did we have get to the Gummi-ship so fast?" Donald asked. "Yume do you remember the last time an outsider came to the castle?" "Yeah they…. spent the night and…were died in the morning!" yume exclaimed. Everyone other then the girls paled. "My mother was planning to kill them!" tsuki said. "That must mean she knows were not in the castle, Donald get us out of here!" yume screamed.

* * *

"So mother is it a stupid saying?" kishi asked fate. " There is a happy ever after in this story, mom when you think it's the end it's just the beginning. Fate holds her head in her hands and says "maybe fate can change after all." Fate said. She then picked up Tsuki's dairy and started to read.

* * *

rg: yy all done!

yume:a chapter 3b days in a row

rg:yep the poem iput he story I di write. it has some inportance. oh and i'm going to end the stroy soon, so after the last chapter or even now i was wondering do peopke want a sequel?


	6. you liked that!

"Tsuki?" Kage asked the little girl. "Yes big brother Kage?" her reply was. "What are you most afraid of?" he asked. "I'm afraid… of being alone, iknowitsoundsreallyselfish!" tsuki said really fast. "Tsuki you need to be more selfish, you're to kind, to people you don't even know. You must learn there are very mean people out there." Kage said patting tsuki on the head. She just crossed her arms and pouted.

"So your now 13, are you ready for you riddle?" Kage asked. It was a custom in the world of the gods to be given a riddle on their birthday." yes Kage-kun!" she said. "What runs but never walks, what has a mouth but never talks, what has a head but never thinks, and has a bed but refuses to sleep?" Kage asked. "…A river?" tsuki replied smiling. "N-yeah your right." Kage said with a sigh. "What tired of me getting them right all the time and the best part is yume always gets them right to!" tsuki said laughing. "Yeah so I can't bug her." Kage said laughing too.

Riku shot up in bed. Every since Riku saw some of Tsuki's memories he dreams of her others, her memories that is. 'All her life seems to be is smiles, can someone have to prefect life? Every time she smiles in the memories the people around smile too. It seems to the same way now' **'_oh, thinking off me now?'_** Tsuki's voice rang though his head. 'What the?' Riku questions. **_'For some reason we share a mind link, I use to have on with my brother Kage.'_** Tsuki said. 'So you can hear anything I think…. Hm your ugly.' **_'That's mean! Don't worry since my magic is stronger than yours I can look at you past thoughts…oh my god you like that?' _**'Liked what?' **_'The whole I was on top of you thing! Do you want me to get on top of you now?' _**'Yeah ok why not.' **_' You do know I was joking right?' _**'Yeah, I was serous.' **_'Fine,' _**Riku felt like a presence had just left his mind, he also heard the door across the hall open and shut. He looked at his door when it opened. Tsuki was standing there in a black nightgown. It was tight and showed her figure. She walked over to him, hopped on the bed, and straddled his waist the nightgown brushed against his hand; it was made of those fine silks only royal families could get. "How you get this?" Riku asked. Tsuki had a strange feeling he meant the nightgown. "When you guys went to settle in your rooms I moved my stuff to my room." She said. "so, any other things you managed to take?" he asked. "yeah, most of it is stuff with sentimental vaule." she said. "are you going to get off of me any time soon?" he asked. "maybe, maybe not." she said leaning down abit. riku laughed. "such, an informtive answer." he said. "i know." she whispered in his ear. just then riku's door banged open and yume was standing there. "riku are you talk-...am i interupting something?" yume asked. tsuki got on the other side of riku on the bed. "no, me and him were just talking." tsuki said blushing. "riiight, yeah sure if i talked to a boy like that all the time i wouldn't be a virgin." yume said walking to her room, leaving the door ajar. "mee." shiro said shaking her head. "keyh." akai agreed. "i just told yume, it's not what you think...i think, what do you think?" tsuki asked.

* * *

rg:ok sorry this one had to be so short. i'll make chapters at my grams house, cause she has spell check. so every weekend i'll make a chappy. if people don't get tsuki's behavaier (sp?) it's vecause everyone has off times. anyway one person wants a sequel so far. and said they really lke the story! i feel so happiful! anyway when 1 more person tells me they want a sequel i shall happen! also be ready cause it's going to get **_REALLY_** depressing soon. and the end of the world shall be the main tissu needer if you cry easyly.

yume: yeah, she already told me whats going to happen

**spoiler! is below**

tsuki: (to rg) yeah you bitch you going to (rg covers her mouth) mmmill meeee barf.

keiri: mahaha i shall kill you all!

ansem: (got blown up)

rg: (points up) hints on whats going to happen later in the story. anyway below is a preveiw of the next chapter.

**"swimming rocks! when your in the game at least" yume says**

**"oh, its the boy." a voice says from the shadows.**

**'_when the blancer has an uneven amout of dark or light energy in then, thay explode, and if possesed, the posseser dies as well.' _**kage said.

kage walked of to the group and said to riku: "stay away from tsuki or your dead!"

"my name is k- i mean mizu."

"riku i love you!" mizu said.

"akai i love you to." tsuki said kissing him softly on the lips.


	7. the sound of a breaking heart

"my name is k- i mean mizu."

"riku i love you!" mizu said.

"akai i love you to." tsuki said kissing him softly on the lips.

rg: i'm so sorry about not updating! my computer was...how should i put this dead.

yume:loser

rg:is that all you say?

yume:no i call you idoit too

rg:...

kage:she got you there rg.

rg: shut up mr. my wife acts nice but is really evil and working for ansem only to kill him too

kage:were is ansem anyway?

rg and yume looking around nervously

rg:locked in a the basement watching pokemon.

maniac laughter is heard from basement

ansem: yes! yes! you shall die you worthless yellow mouse!

rg:T.T that man has become so sad

yume:become? are you insane? its more like been

rg:no just going sane in a crazy world...

* * *

"so atlantica is next? aww damn i hate that place! swimming is like trying t oget yume to shutup about how much of a bitch my mom is." tsuki said looking out of the cockpit window in august.

"yeah, the place is boring too." yume says with a sigh. "and i do not always talk about your mom in such ways, anyway she's not going to be my mother in law." she continued jabing riku in the ribs. "why would you say that yume?" goofy asked. "nothing, that is if yume would like to keep her life and not found herself drowning." tsuki says with a fake smile plasered on her face. "um right... to atlantica!" yume says.

* * *

"swimming rocks! when your in the game at least" yume says. yume was in the body of a dolphin with her own head. riku was a merman,with a black tail fin. donald was an octupus with his upperbody. goofy was a turtle with his own head, and finally tsuki was a mermaid with a black and white fin. "hey yume your a dolphin you have to go up for air every once in a while so ha!" tsuki said smugly. "a small victory for you." yume says. then yume swam towards the others (you two landed a 10 feet off.) a shadow then came up from behind tsuki and pulled her into the shadows well not before she screamed her head off that is. the other members in the group got to see tsuki disappear into the darkness.

* * *

"keirei i think shes coming too." the voice of kage said. tsuki lepted up. she was now standing on a bed with silk covers and sheets crimson in color. standing next to the bed was keirei and kage. tsuki's eyes widen in shock. she jumped off the bed and ran to hug kage, but of course fate won't have this little moment and she passed though her dear big brother. "w-what the hell!" tsuki cried passing her hand though kage's stomach. "you see tsuki were not of this world or anyworld were just...here." keirei said bowing her head. "so you two really are dead." tsuki says with a sigh. "a ghost of what were once were." kage says. "how long have i been out?" "5 hours the most." "what shit! what about the others?" "they are still in atlantica their doing a one last search for tsuki thing." "then shouldn't i be going?" "yes, yes but kage would like to speak to the others alone for a moment."

* * *

the others were now on the gummi-ship hoping their friend was in the next world they visited. just as they set a course the whole ship was plunged in to darkness. when it lifted kage was standing against the far wall. everyone other then riku and yume prepeared themselfs for an attack. then kage held out a hand. "please do not fret, i'm kage tsuki's big brother, and i wish to bid greetings to you." kage says bowing deeply. kage walked towards the group and said to riku: "stay away from tsuki or your dead!" "what?" sora asked in shock. "you heard me, i don't want riku to touch her in anyway shape, size, or form, or i'll rip you a part. "for the whole touching part i think he's touched in ways-"yume says before being cut of by tsuki who just walked out of the shadows. "hi friends,family and all, i'm baaack!" kage gave a sharp glare at riku then disappered. "um..tsuki i don't think your brothe likes riku that much..." donald says. "you got that right!" goofy says. tsuki cocks her head to the side and says: "really? i never knew kage to not like someone.. hm weird." _'oh tsuki a little advise for you' kage says 'when the blancer has an uneven amout of dark or light energy in them, they explode, and if possesed, the posseser dies as well.' _"ok big brother i'll remember that!" tsuki says happily.

* * *

"the next world should be hollowe- nevermind..." yume says looking at the world in frount of them. it was a world with a large tree in the middle with lots of ocean around it. "ever seen it before?" yume asked tsuki. "yeah, remember when teleporting wasn't baned?" "yeah" "kage took me here once, it's the ocean of time and the tree of life and death." tsuki says shivering. "so is that why your brother loved the riddle about a river so much?" yume askes. "yep, this is...also the...place he...you know died." tsuki said looking down. "so are we going to have a look?" riku asked. "y-yeah i guess." tsuki said staring at the tree in the midde of the world.'as long as we stay away from whats inside the tree, i don't think we should learn our fate,cause if we do it might lead to the death of time.' tsuki thought to herself.

* * *

"now that is a big tree!" sora says looking at the center peice of the world. "hey look at that huge hole at the roots, maybe we can go in it?" goofy said. "no! oh hail no! we can't go in there! i-it's the place my big brother died." tsuki said slowly. of course yume saw this was a complete lie, in the voice in which her friend spoke sounded if it douted it self, though she said nothing knowing there was a good reason for this lie.

* * *

"oh, its the boy." a voice says from the shadows. "you know the one tsuki was with." "yes, it is akai." keirei said. "so keirei you sure your going to get riku's full gaze?" akai asked coming from the shadows. "i told you call me mizu from now on, and yes. we should get in place." mizu/keirei says holding a bottle up. it was full of clear liquid. she took a swig from the bottle, her hair turned to laveneder. her eyes changed to silver, and her voice to a soft one.

* * *

after wondering around the tree for abit, the group found there was no end the the ocean you the length around the tree and started to head back to the ship. they how ever stoped by a young woman and akai. "akai! oh how are you, and who is this your girlfriend?" yume says looking coldly at mizu. "my name is k- i mean mizu." mizu says smiling ay riku. who looks uneasy and leans abit towards tsuki. "no yume, she's my cousin. also queen fate has asked us to help you with your journey, to make sure yume and tsuki are safe." akai says beaming at tsuki. "...yeah ok... lets go to the ship heh heh eh." tsuki says walking past the 'cousins'.

* * *

right so neverland went by pretty uneventful other then the fact mizu kept flirting wih riku much to his uncomfort.also hook learned not to piss tsuki off, he has a burn mark on his but as a reminder. we now shall go on with this story in the gummi-ship as everyone heads for the...big castle thingy! "um...tsuki i need to speak to you for a minute." akai says leading tsuki away from the cockpit, to a back room. ( there use to be only till tsuki and yume made more rooms with magic.) once akai had the door closed, he turned to tsuki who was sitting on the bed. "tsuki, i think you shouldn't waste your time on riku, he'll only break your heart." akai said sitting next to her. "w-what? ok i'll admit to liking riku, but he can't break my heart, i'm not in LOVE with the guy!" tsuki says. "tsuki if the ocean of time is correct then if you need my help i'm here for you." akai says.

."people dinner is ready!" yume yells from the dinning room. tsuki walks down the hall towards the dinning room. "tsuki could you go get mizu and riku?" yume askes setting the table. "oh and remember your turn to cook tomorrow." "yeah,sure." tsuki then walks down a hall to her right. at the end of the hall is a sign that says 'riku's room'. at the other end of the hall was tsuki's room. when she walked closer to the door she notice more words at the botom of the sign: mizu stay out of my room! tsuki just laughed.

&&a little earlier&&

"who is it?" riku asked. "mizu, please riku i need to talk to you!" mizu says. "fine." riku sats rolling his eyes. once in the room she runs up to riku."riku i love you!" mizu says hugging him. "mizu, i'm sorry but i like somone else, and i only just met you." riku says shaking his head. then there was a laugh and mizu forced her lips to riku's, as there was a soft knock on the door, before it slowly creaked open.

riku was tring to gett mizu away from him. he grabed her shoulders and pushed her away. then he looked at tsuki who was wide eyed and staring at the two of them. she then whispered "akai was right, i was in love, and now he broke my heart." it was just so the other two could hear it. she then turned around and ran back towards the dinning room to were mizu guessed she would try and find akai. riku ran after her. "and now is when i disappear."mizu says fading away.

tsuki ran past the dinnng room, where there was no akai. she knew riku was following her. she also knew he was stoped by yume, who saw her cry and was about to skin riku alive.she ran pasted sora and knocked him over. she didn't hear his ask of "are you all right!". she just ran till she was at the back room. she flunge open the door and ran into akai's arms crying here eyes out. "y-ou were ri-ght!" she choked out crying harder. the two sat in peace with tsuki sobing. the others left them alone. soon tsuki stoped crying and was laugh with akai at old times. "tsuki.. i have something to tell you...um i love you." akai says. "akai i love you to." tsuki says kissing him softly on the lips. 'this doesn't feel right...maybe it happens with all first kisses' tsuki and akai thought.

* * *

rg:and there you go drama! this is why it's called the sound of a breaking heart! also asqueal shall be made.

yume:yep and i know how it's going to end!

rg:also i have a clue for you about whats going to happen in the squeal,so when the last chapter is done this is an imptortant factor in the squeal. shiro and akai, the two heartless symblize tsuki and riku in a way also if tsuki were to die shiro and akai do as well. if she were to be brought back so would shiro and akai.

yume:ok didn't know that... also i'm going to be coming out with a rikuxoc soon to. rg will tell you guys when it's out.

tsuki: not only do you &rg covers tsuki's mouth& mill me barf, but i cry to! you really are a bitch.

rg:i know! isn't it great?


	8. i believe

"come on tsuki, you can't ignore me forever!" riku says pounding on tsuki's bed room door."come on let me in!" " i'm sorry i don't let jack asses in my room!" was tsuki's cold reply. "you let akai in." riku said sourly. "for your info jackass, akai is my boyfriend and not a stupid jackass like you! so leave me alone before i have second thoughts about not killing you." tsuki said. after the whole episode with mizu she disappeared and left riku on the sharp end of the katana. everyone was now ignoreing riku, even goofy and sora. they all said that if tsuki could forgive him then they would. plus since tsuki was in a mental state no fighting for them, tsuki might blow a top and kill everyone. as for the forgiving thing it didn't look very promising, tsuki was letting pride get the better of her and was being a bitch. she even almost killed riku for looking at her at the dinner table when they were across from each other,also whenever her and riku are in the same room she hurrys to do whatever then she walkes to the oppisite side of the ship.yep she was pissed.riku now spent his time alone, or tring to get tsuki to forgive him, for something he didn't do.if he every saw mizu again, riku was going to rip her apart. the best part of it all was when ever tsuki wasn't ignoring him, she was making fun of him. so here he was now 4 days after the episode, begging for forgivness. he would do anything for her to accept his sorry and go back to the old tsuki. the one where when ever he was caught stareing at, would smile and make a weird comment, something about a picture'. he'd evn be happy to see akai and her together, that as long as he gets her in the end right? but alas,mizu had to kiss him, the stupid bitch.

riku started knocking on the door again. finally after 20 minutes of this tsuki opened the door and started to yell at him. this caught the others eyes as funny as they passed around popcorn and watched riku try and slay the monster he help create. yeah, it sucked to be him right about now. "please tsuki hear me out!" riku yelled back. "FINE! WHATEVER I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT SO I ACCEPT YOU STUPID SORRY!" tsuki screamed walking back in to the room, slaming the door. riku stood there with his mouth wide open, that is till he heard "what are doing? catching flies?" come from behind the door.

&akai's p.o.v.

tsuki slamed the door shut and sat next to me on the bed. I had the felling now was the right time then tsuki cleared her thoat. i looked at her, her eyes held such sadness. "akai, i don't think were working out, i'm sorry." she said putting her hand on my own. "i agree tsuki." she then smilied at me and got. she walked to the door, and walked out of her room. 'now what? i don't think kage well be happy about this'

&end p.o.v&

tsuki walked to the cock pit were everyone was, well other then akai. "damn you must have forgave him if your in the same room together." yume said smiling. " lets head for the hollow bastion, oh and yume you get akai."

* * *

"these moving platforms suck!" tsuki said waiting for the patform to move back down to a level she could jump. when she joined the others, she felt as if they were been watched. "um, guys i think someones watching us.." tsuki said run to catch up with the others. she then felt her body jerk up, she let out a scream. everyone turned around to see maleficent, and on the ground an seemingly died tsuki. maleficent seeing the look on everyones faces smirked and said: "don't freit, your tsuki is alive, that is if you meet my demands. which is i want riku." "what?" sora asked. "no let my die, riku ansem well get you, please don't shatter my dream." the sleeping tsuki said. "we'll be at the chapel waiting for you." maleficent said holding up her staff. a black ball of energy surrounded the two and then they disappeared. " damn it!" riku cried as they started the trip to the chapel.

* * *

"big brother" "we're ghosts of what we once were" "i love you" "riku" "jackass!" words sounded in tsuki's head. she was reliving every thing that has happened on her adventures. 'god i was such a bitch to riku, i'm the one who should have said sorry.' echoed though tsuki's head. ' i hope he doesn't side with the darkness... hey whats that? oh crap.. it's the light! great i'm going to die, and i'll never get to tell riku about the time...nevermind' "wake up, tsuki!" riku yell shaking her. tsuki shot up. "hey i'm not died." "what?" danald asked. "you know, run away from the light?...nevermind." tsuki said. "so where's maleficent?" "dead." riku stated. " i missed all the fun? well no matter, we still need to beat the crap out of anse- oh hail no!"tsuki cried. in frount of them was kage, who was not looking the best. his eyes were red, he was hurt pretty bad. blood was every where. "kage what happened?" tsuki asked running forward. "keirei is on ansem's side she tricked us all, tsuki i'm sorry, i messed up pretty bad this time." he said. then he started to turn in to ansem. "oh you stupid basturd, NO ONE messes with my big brother. '_no tsuki run! the heartless are coming!_' "everyone run!" tsuki shouted rushing towards the liftshop. "why-" "do you want to die, be my guess but i'm going to live!"

* * *

"next stop the end of the world."yume said slowly. "so what happens." donald askes. "so much has changed i'm not sure anymore." tsuki said with her head down. "um.. guys, you remeber the world with the ocean of time right? well remeber the hole in the tree i didn't want anyone to go into? it shws a person's distiny. my big brother went to it before he died. he said he saw my fate and that, i'm to die at the end of my world. i think it meant i'm to die here.." "what, that couldn't have been what he meant!" riku said sharply. "riku, some of our fate you can't alter, but if you believe with all your heart anything can come true, but the problem is this is one of the things you can't alter. " tsuki said. "we're here"sora stated.

* * *

"great the invisable wall crap!" yume said. "um.. is it safe to walk? "sora asked looking at the 'floor'. tsuki then push riku of the rock thing they were standing on. "see he's alive." tsuki said. after some fight,lots of cursing(wall), the group made it past the entrance.in the next are, the group went straight for the glowing thing. it went smothly till chernabog came along.to say the least the group suported a couple burns. when the group got to final rest. tsukji was jumping at any sound, or movement. "ok, behind theat door is hell ok..ok" tsuki said. "why would you say that?" yume asked. "ansem and his speaches." tsuki aswered. the group then pushed open the door, to be blinded by sunlight for a second. "i-it's destiny island!" riku said. they walked to the secret place in silence.then kage appeared near the seashore. everyone ran towards him. "tsuki your brother as a fool,wanting to vist many worlds, but still he wanted to be able to asways save you,from your death." asem said turning around. he turned into his ownself. his red eyes freaked every one out. "kage, come on it's us don't let him control you!" yume said. "don't bother he can't hear where he is now." "shut up you shumuck!" tsuki said making her katana appear.the rest folowed her and keep up series of combos on the shumuck. he soon retreated like the girl he was to the dome in the middle of te island.everyone reloaded on iteams and ran towards the dome it replied every one but sora. sora was now fighting his good ole friend darkside. then he beat ansem a second time.

"where are we?" goofy asked. now ansem started to go on about darkness and hearts. "hey wait a second, if this is all darkness, why is there gray clouds?" tsuki asked. thats when ansem sent the most of the group members to room cores.the only ones left were sora,tsuki and yume. the three went with the first battles tactics, and just threw combos at ansem. which sealed him. in the first room core they found riku. who was killing a few shadows. when the first one bust in to hp bubbles tsuki was running around pick them up. since she was in frount of ansem, and meet his sword alot.after all the heartless were gone, a blue thing appeared in he back of the room. next the group attack the artillery. making quick work of the them, they went to the new portal. in this room core goffy was walking around. this time the group fought invisable heartless. with the room core defeated. the group now beat the crap out of the face, then went in to the last room core. to find donald.here the group faced airborne invisables. once this core was defeated, the group the went for t he main core. sora and riku worked on the main core, while the others attack the artillery. once they beat the main core, they heard kage's voice. "you freak leave my body alone!" everyone flew up to where ansem was to find kage, who was starting to fade. "tsuki it's up to you." he said before he faded. "you can rest in peace kage you've done all you could."

they then heard ansem laughing. "riku your mine." "no ansem i'm stronger then the loser, show me true darkness!" tsuki yells jumping in frount of riku. "the blancer? i shall have the powers of light and darkness! ha ha ha!" tsuki then felt the powers of darkness grow with in her. ansem then took over her body. then she felt pain, her body was fading. "you should have looked in to the blancer ansem" the voice of keirei said. "i work for no one so ta ta." once ansem faded to nothing,keirei started laughing. "and now i shall kill you children and take over the world myself." then light fill the endless void. "keirei, you may have been able to see, into the future, but you missed the part where i take you with me!" tsuki's voice called. now in frount of keirei was tsuki, but there was an added bonus to her. she had wings. one an angle wing white in color, the other a bat like wing. keirei started to back up. "your scared now? if i were not to kill you now, you would take advantage of my friends weak states. if i kill you,i kill myself. i know now that i'm meant to die today, the day i beat kingdom hearts the first time. i'm not afriad to die keirei, are you?" tsuki said drawing her katana fourth. "kiba hanabira" the katana turn to golden flower petals. as they fell both girls started to fade. tsuki turned to her friends. "yume hope it works out with you and akai. sora your a cool friend and your hairs funny. donald work on your temper. goofy your too happy. i'm taking akai and shiro with me, if i ever come back, they shall be my messangers." her facw was all that was left now. "and riku, inever would admit it but i love you." and then she faded.

"sora! riku!" it was kairi. "kairi?" sora asked running forward. "goofy, donald." and that was mickey. behid the two were fate and akai. "so tsuki's died?" fate asked looking at riku. "yeah." yume said. "she won't be dead for long." riku said. "what, riku your going insane on us already." akai moaned. "she was smiling." riku said. "huh?" yume asked. "tsuki was smiling like she knew she was going to comeback, i know she will i believe it with all my heart."

* * *

rg: i will be make a squeal.

tsuki: you killed me off...

rg:i know it was mean, but i killed kage too

tsuki:your a monster i swear

rg:anyway i'm not sure what i'm going to call the next one. so for now bye!


End file.
